


Us Together

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Fringe
Genre: Multi, ZFT Soldier AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html?thread=2545141</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfin (crazylittleelf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/gifts), [Chichuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichuri/gifts).



Their first time is awkward fumbling. The one question they're thinking is, _'How do we get all these parts to fit together?'_  
  
Their second through fifth time is still awkward fumbling but with better results, having mostly figured out what worked and what didn't.  
  
Nick has no clue what time this is now, somewhere betwen one hundred and one thousand; Olive would know--she's good with numbers. Everything runs smoothly, everything is warm and hot and icy cold. Hands know where they belong, he knows just how much teeth Peter likes, he knows hard Olive likes her ass squeezed when she comes, knows the right position to get all three of them screaming.  
  
They're hiding in a cramped closet with nothing to do for a few hours. Now they're just manhandling one another, playfully until Olive not so accidently lets them know what she's feeling. She's straddled over Peter's lap on her knees, letting him kiss her hungrily as he fumbles with a hand down his pants. Nick is on his knees as well, behind her.  
  
"Fuck me," she breathes as she begins rubbing herself.  
  
Nick is more than happy to oblidge, pulling down the skin-tight leggings she's wearing. Peter chuckles as they see she's still in her 'anti-underwear' phase, jerking himself off as Nick pushes into her. His hands hold tight to her hips and it takes all of his training not to focus on his own pleasure too much--having contagious emotions often means they don't last very long.  
  
"Stop holding out, man!" Peter whines, obviously not enjoying the extra rush of Nick's feelings.  
  
"C'mon, Nick," Olive purrs. "This isn't half as fun without you."  
  
Nick chuckles and lets his mind free, which earns collective moans from his partners and it doesn't take long before the three ZFT soldiers are all panting, sticky, and close.   
  
"Just us," Peter groans, verbalizing what they're all thinking.  
  
"Harder!" Olivia mewls, burying her face into Peter's neck.  
  
Nick amplifies his feelings and they're sent reeling into a shared orgasm--they've definitely come a long way since their first time.


End file.
